


Purpose

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: Liam had a fantasy that shamed him for many years. His dominant helped bring it to life.This is an unusual piece for me in that it really is pretty much PWP, and while dealing with an intense fantasy, has less social and emotional framing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first rule of shipping real life humans is -- don't ship the real life humans. Especially don't ship them anywhere they can SEE it. And for the good grace of green apples don't mention it in places outside of this. This is weird. You're here too, welcome to my weird, weirdling. Enjoy it, but let's respect the real life humans and keep it on the down low.
> 
> I also appreciate comments, all that being said. If you're feeling brave.

 

Liam felt himself drifting, a dangerous and wonderful thought in his mind. He felt the hand in his hair mirror his state of mind, drift and trace along his body. The drag of short nails made him gasp and his teeth played with the bit gag in his mouth.

It couldn’t stop him from talking, exactly. One of those disappointing things you find out when you first dive into kink is that it takes more than a bit of silicone in your jaw to really block speech. However when treated as part of the contract, the promise of behavior given and taken, it was a potent reminder that his speech was not desired.

The hand floated down his back and cupped his ass. Liam threw his head back as the hand left him. Where gone to now? To do what?

Liam had said he might want to try a sensory deprivation tank once. To float in the waters and be cut off from the world. Someone had been listening.

His eyes were lightly taped shut with silicone tape that wouldn’t rip off his eyebrows or eyelashes. Over that rested an oversized blindfold that cut off the sensation of light through his eyelids.Industrial standard earplugs blocked almost every bit of noise from reaching him, and the rest was nothing but a low, even mix of white and pink noise pumped into the head phones over his ears. His hands and ankles were bound by comfortable manacles to a multi piece spreader bar that kept him from closing his legs or touching himself in any meaningful fashion.

The gag has been last. And was, for the sake of everyone’s sanity, imperfect. He could easily give a series of three grunts.A safeword for an intense and nonverbal situation.

Liam was on the edge of something, though. He had lost track of time. He was starting to lose track of what was Liam and was just a desire for something, anything beyond the gentle touches and strokes and teasing caresses.

The touch on his ass returned and Liam felt a second hand slide down his back. He whined when the hand traced his arched hips and barely grazed the hair next to his cock before retreating.

The tears surprised him. The sobs weren’t part of the plan. The hand on him stilled and then swept quickly up to his face. He felt a single kiss on his forehead and smiled around the gag. Smiled and nodded as he sniffled and generally felt his face become a mess. He didn’t want to stop. Please, Gods, let them understand he didn’t want to stop.

A soft cloth wiped over his nose and chin. He rested his cheek in that familiar hand for a time and breathed. Just breathed . Soft exhalations until the hitches in his breath calmed. Another kiss on his forehead that brought with it a desire to serve. He wanted, beyond all things in this moment, to make this person happy. To give of himself.

Liam still had no idea who was in the room with him.

By his own design, in many a roundabout and then much more direct conversation, this had been arranged.

To be made less than. A prop. A useful and pleasant toy. For someone else’s satisfaction.

He felt a finger touch him near the edge of his ass. Lubrication dribbled along his back and down into his ass, spread lazily and playfully by that finger. Liam whimpered and dug his hands into the sheets on the bed.

A hand slapped his ass. A firm deep blow. Liam swallowed his sounds and dipped his head, gasping. The finger found him again and he bit back the urge to whine when it slid around the edges of him.

He was nothing but sweat and want mixed with flashes of fear and why had he agreed to this. This was insane. This was absolutely insane and he wanted it all.

A low groan escaped him as a finger worked itself slowly into his ass. The world coalesced around that sensation, the tightness of it all and the strangeness of feeling someone touch him in a place no one had intruded before.

Three years. Three years of playing in this strange headspace and still he hadn’t found the wherewithal to ask for this. For the thing that made him feel dirty and shameful and deliciously, incredibly less. It had been teased from him, in stilted, broken words, in soft spaces so distant in his mind.

The finger slid in and out and he choked back moans, trying to be quiet. Trying to obey his Master’s command to be invisible. To be a thing. To be an orifice.Another finger joined the first and Liam bucked in the air before the fingers retreated entirely.

He gasped and shook his head violently. Fought the urge to scream. He had to be still. He had to be. Desperate gulped breaths around the gag eventually slowed into something sane.

The fingers returned. He took it quietly, something close to calmly. Small gasps and breaths rushed out but he held still. The need to buck, to try and fuck at the sheets, to do something to ease the pressure consumed his thoughts as he felt the fingers pull back and a shifting in the bed.

A weight behind him. A solid form. A hand on his back and then twisted into the lead attached on his martingale collar.Liam felt the hint of a cock against his ass. He whimpered without thought. The lead snapped back and his throat closed for a moment just as the man pressed fully into him.

Liam saw errant flashes of light as he came from the overwhelming sensation of his lack of breath and his ass filled with someone’s cock. He tried to scream but could only manage a mangled, thready wheeze.

The tension on his throat eased as the man began to thrust in earnest. Liam tried to cry out but the lead snapped the collar closed again. The pattern became rapidly clear. He would only breath if he was quiet.

Snotty wet tears dripped down his face as he pushed his ass back into that painful, beautiful pressure. The cloth wiped at his face again. The kiss on his forehead when he was good and still and allowed to breath was a brand on his soul.

He was nothing but a toy. He wasn’t anyone. He was a thing. A perfectly beautiful, usable thing.

The person using him finished their rut and withdrew. Liam felt dizzy and fought to keep on his hands and knees. His head hung from his neck, sweat drenched. Whomever had ridden him had released the lead.

Another kiss on his forehead. The same.Different? He should be able to tell but his mind was addled. He was so tired. He felt empty in a way that was transcendental.

When a weight came behind him again he went blank for a moment before simple, pure joy suffused him.

He was nothing but a fuckable piece of furniture. It was so good to serve his purpose.

 

           


	2. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we reveal our actors.

Matthew looked over to Taliesin with an undefinably expression.

“It’s okay. It’s a lot to take in. Take your time.”

A lot to take in might be a bit underselling it. Liam was on full display on the bed. A lengthy central spreader bar connected to extenders and manacles that kept his hands and feet spread widely apart. The blindfold hid the ouchless tape that ensured Liam would not be able to see anything tonight. Their voices were muffled by ear plugs and head phones.

“It’s just…” Matt trailed off as he watched Liam shift on the bed. Fingers flexed the sheets into little folds as he breathed softly.

“I provide.” Taliesin said. “It’s who I am.” Taliesin ran a single finger along the curve of Liam’s lips and traced the line of his collar bone before letting his hand fall away. Liam’s breath paused and released with the touch. Taliesin smiled with genuine tenderness. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Taliesin saw Matthew swallow several times before he took a step towards the bed. “I read the contract. I know it’s real. I knew what this was going to be…” Matthew held a hand inches from Liam’s face and pulled away. “It feels so strange.”

“Do you want to hear it from him?” Taliesin said. He was doing a damned good job of hiding his own nerves. The short list of people that Liam trusted to fulfill this particular fantasyand the list that Taliesin had in his own head had a very, very scant number of names on it. Matt and Taliesin had indulged in a few scenes previously. He was a considerate partner. And he knew how to keep a secret.

“Yes.” Matthew said without hesitation. There was uncertainty there, but also a bit of desire, Taliesin thought. That was okay. He’d been prepared for this.

Taliesin walked to Liam’s right side and brushed a hand gently through his pet’s hair, smoothing it over the blindfold strap. He leaned forward and licked Liam’s earlobe before giving it two delicate twists.

Liam shuddered and moaned slightly before he spoke. “Please. I want this. Everything you’ve read in the contract. Please.” Taliesin flicked the earlobe once more. Liam cleared his throat.His voice was thin and delicate. “I want you to use me. I want you to choke me if I make a sound. I want to be nothing more than a vehicle for your pleasure.”

Taliesin kissed the earlobe gently and turned to look at Matt. “Satisfied?”

He was enraptured now. Taliesin knew that sharp, hawkish look.

Matt idly stroked his cock a few times as he leaned over the bed and ran a hand along Liam’s body, mirroring the touches Taliesin had provided.

“Humans are the strangest, most wonderful things,”he finally said, delight mixing with longing.

Taliesin gave Matthew a feral smile. “Oh, aren’t we just?” He held up the soft red bit gag to Matt before placing it in Liam’s mouth. He accepted it eagerly, shifting his jaw around it and helping Taliesin ensure it was stretching his mouth in a beautiful fashion.

Taliesin dabbed at Liam’s face as the beginnings of a bit of spittle formed at his lips. It was the little, practical concerns that kept a scene this complex going.

“So,” he said. His hands wrapped around Matthew’s waist for a moment as they enjoyed a languid kiss. “The real question is, who is going to be the first man to fuck Liam O’Brian?”

 


End file.
